


Let the Obliviousness Continue

by ArticulateAudrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticulateAudrey/pseuds/ArticulateAudrey
Summary: Harry and Draco are known for their petty arguments, bickering, and extreme sexual tension. Until one day they were given the challenge to ask out their crush on a date. How would they manage to do so if their crush is, in fact, each other?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Let the Obliviousness Continue

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by a Tumblr post I saw a few weeks ago.

Harry and Draco are known for their petty arguments and bickering.

They're both seekers for respective house teams, which makes the whole bickering easier to do. The whole school knew about this and found it very entertaining how they would argue about the simplest things. Things like how stupid their hair looked, how their eyes glistened way too loudly, how stupid their choice of outwear they're wearing — that's mostly coming from Draco — and other stuff they might be able to jabber in.

But as much as they hate to admit it, these two know each other way more than others ever will. The first time their friends noticed this is when the group — which includes a couple of Gryffindor students, three Slytherins, and a Luna Lovegood — all sat down at a pub in Hogsmeade. How they became friends was no one's idea. Being the only few who got back for their eight-year after the war has forced them into forming somewhat of a friend group.

"Don't act that surprised, Malfoy" Ron retorted with a scoff. "That's what most of the Durmstrang kids do anyways"

Hermione turned to him with a smug smile. "Is that one of the things you concluded from your Viktor Krum obsession?"

"It's not an obsession, Mione. It's merely an observation" Ron tried to defend himself.

Lavender Brown hummed. "Sounds gay" Everyone looked up after realizing she has finally arrived at the table. She grinned widely before Harry realized she wasn't standing alone, in fact with another curly-haired girl he has never seen before. She introduced her to the table, telling them that she's one of her far cousin, Erika. "Mind if she joins us?"

Pansy was first to respond with a smile and a quick shake with her head. "Not at all." She has always had that cold, sassy persona from her. But when in reality she is the friendliest friend one could have. But she's also very opinionated and when she hates it, she would think twice to cut the crap.

Draco knew about this and crossed his fingers hoping that his gay best friend would somewhat take control of her actions. Especially when Lavender came whispering to them how her cousin has been fancying Draco, like a lot. "That blond guy over there looks smashing hot, don't you think?"

No wonder she made her way next to Draco the second she saw the opportunity. The boy looked disgusted at first, before retrieving with a smirk when he saw Harry staring at him. Acting as if he enjoyed the pair of boobs smashed into his upper arm.

Draco couldn't care less about her sitting next to him if it wasn't for her slight bicep massage that made Harry furrow and Pansy ready to slice her throat. Erika then continued to offer Draco her bowl of almond nuts.

That is until she was told Draco's allergic to nuts by none other than Harry Potter. "Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you" The brunette boy commented. "Draco hates nuts. In hate, I meant he will start having somewhat period cramps, red hives, nausea, and intense vomiting. So, unless you want your aspiring future boyfriend to feel such pain, then I suggest you put down your bowl and your boobs away from the man immediately"

Harry smiled.

The girl just stared at him in confusion, while the rest of the table with seemingly teasing smiles. Like they knew a secret no one else in the world will ever know.

There was also this one time in their eight-year common room when Harry walked in soaking wet with sweat and a bit of rain in the tips of his hair. He was helping Hagrid with a few things before it started pouring cats and dogs outside. From the look of it, it seems that he has missed most of the drops with the help of his vast flying technique yet not vastly enough for an impervius charm.

As if it's normal, he walked in and rested his wet damp hair on Draco's lap as the latter continues to read his book. Something Harry's particularly very fond of — not that he would ever admit it.

It only took about 10 seconds for Draco to realized he was soaked in salty rainwater. Yet, instead of commenting on how he just ruined his overly-priced trousers, he instead made a different comment. "You're gonna get a bloody cold if you don't decide soon enough to change. Just use one of mine if you're that sad of your closet. I know I am"

"Who would want to use your bloody shirt, Malfoy? That's right. I'd rather sell my kidneys than use your overpriced trapeze tights" Malfoy gasped, "You disrespectful little cockroach. Wear them or I'll be the one selling your kidneys"

The latter groaned, "Ugh. Fine!" He would then stomp away towards Draco's room and change into one of his shirts.

And people would be like wtf are they dating? And Harry and Draco couldn't give less of a damn.

Also, there's one time Harry finally broke up with this Ravenclaw girl from Ginny and Luna's year. He was hurt and angry and was this close to hurting someone real bad. Anger has been something Harry has continuously tried to dealt with after the war and it seemed to not tune down any less, even after the muggle therapy Hermione suggested.

The boy came blasting through the doors and saw Malfoy sitting quietly with his damn book again.

Nerd jock at it's finest.

He huffed and sat down next to him, giving no more than zero words as Draco continues reading and Harry staring at the fireplace. His jaw clenched and his eyes burning as much as the one he's staring at. "So, wanna talk about it, plonker?" He asked in a rather hushed tone.

Harry notes his voice wasn't his usual teasing manner, yet nor was it pity or worry like he would hear from Hermione and occasionally, Ron.

So, with that in mind, he simply replied. "No."

"Suits me. Not much of a healer than it is to a therapist." He could feel Malfoy's slight smirk grazing upon his face. "You're lucky, mate"

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Couldn't agree more" He replied, keeping his eyes locked on his book.

The two continued their bickerings throughout the night before Harry had enough and slammed himself inside his room. He wouldn't admit it but he needed that. That little tight air out of his lungs. It made him realize that most of what he's doing with Draco was merely a rivalry hatred. It was something else. Maybe a distraction? Or some type of familiarity after the events of not knowing what to come. Either way, it was something Harry just couldn't place a finger on.

That realization only happened once he woke up the next day and acknowledging that he just vented all his anger and frustration that he has for this girl over to his so-called rival. Yet, never once did he uttered a single word about that night. When confronted he'd say, "I don't know what you're talking about"

That bloody bitch knows what he's doing.

All these little things might trigger something in both the boys' hearts. He started to develop what they refer to as feelings. But neither one was a man enough to admit that.

After barely two days since breaking up with her girlfriend, Harry has realized how easy his thoughts were regarding the breakup. How, somehow, his mind wasn't filled with memories of her but of Draco Malfoy.

What? No! It can't be! Why am I thinking about him?

The realization only hit him when being confronted by Ginny Weasley. Not purposefully, at least. She was ranting about how amazing she feels about Luna Lovegood and the slightest things she does that just makes her heart run faster than Kanye West running for president.

It's when he noticed he felt the same way too, only this time for Malfoy. How? All they ever do was fight and argue, right? _Right?_

With the number of times he stares at Draco, he had concluded that he was indeed infatuated by Draco _bloody_ Malfoy.

Out of all the attractive men, he fancies him. Why?!

However, what he didn't know is that the feeling is mutual. All with the same doubts yet a bit faster in realization. But little did they know, they might just have to admit that out loud.

It was on Wednesday afternoon after their class was over. They were back fighting again over some stupid — well, honestly, over nothing — when the conversation somehow dragged into this.

"I see why the Raven girl broke up with you. Bit of a shame, isn't it?" The blond crossed his arm, trying to come off as rather superior. Yet only managed to make Harry find him a lot more attractive.

"Oh yeah, at least my crush liked me back. How about you, Malfoy? Couldn't impress a guy enough for them to take you to Hogsmeade?" He forced down the slight cringe at the irony in his words when he spoke.

They were so caught up with their jabbering that they didn't realize the hush plotting behind their backs. "How about this?" Ginny came strutting towards them after a talk with Pansy and Blaise. "Let's make a challenge. The first one to ask their crush out on a date to Hogsmeade wins"

Harry smiled. A challenge with Draco Malfoy. He wouldn't miss it for the world. "And what are we betting on, exactly?"

Draco stayed quiet throughout but agreed eventually. It's probably the adrenaline rush and eagerness to prove something to Potter. So, he suggested, "Your choice"

"Not fair. Our pick then. We'll do whatever the others told us to do"

"Fair enough. Do we have a deal, Potter?" He extended his arm out and with a shake of his hand, the games begin. And the obliviousness continues.

The Hogsmeade date will be in three weeks, which means three weeks for both Draco and Harry to come up with a plan to ask their crush out. In this case, each other.

Harry's first step is to start texting Draco. Because, why not?

**Dumb Malfoy**   
_Active Now  
_

**Harry Potter**  
Pop Quiz! How many boys and girls have rejected Draco Malfoy?  
Options: A. 2 B. 3 C. 10 D. 825

**Dumb Malfoy**  
Oh, yeah, cool. Potter's here again.  
Have you actually tried asking your crush out?

**Harry Potter**  
I don't need the term 'trying', Malfoy  
Unlike you, I am very likeable

**Dumb Malfoy**  
Hm, yes. Fascinating for you to say since you're  
the one who just got dumped by a Raven girl.

**Harry Potter**  
Very low coming from you, Malfoy  
If I win, you wouldn't be seen walking properly the following day.

**Dumb Malfoy**  
Is that a threat or a promise, Potter?  
I'm not gonna tell what I had planned for you, but tell one thing,  
you're gonna regret ever agreeing to make a bet with me. 

**Harry Potter**  
Backing down already, Malfoy?

**Dumb Malfoy**  
Not the slightest. You?

**Harry Potter**  
Wouldn't dare to consider

That's a lie. He has been considering. But after that, he would rather die in a pit.

What Harry does best when he's in a tight spot is to go and consult with Hermione, his smartest and wisest friend he has. One of the only friends he has. "It must be Pansy's idea, isn't it?" Hermione made her assumption. He shrugged, "Possibly. But Ginny was the one to talk"

" _You're_ on to talk." She smiled slightly as she placed down her very interesting book. "You came to the wrong person, by the way. But I'll give you two options." She continued to explain that one being a bloody Gryffindor and actually ask Draco. Or second, wait and let Draco win his bet for the sake of protecting his dignity and crush embarrassment.

He obviously chose the second. No way in hell would he take such a risk. What is he? A Gryffindor?

Draco, on the other hand, decided to take it the Slytherin way. "No!" Was Pansy's third answer in the last 5 minutes. Draco's convincing Pansy to go on a date with him, despite it being one of Pansy's way to push Draco to ask Harry out. "I'll pay you 50 galleons, plus you'll get free food" Draco continued trying. "Come on! It'll just be our usual hangout. We can talk about your crush on Granger again..."

"What?!"

He smirked. "Yup. I know about your little dirty secret. No wonder you agreed to hang out with the Gryffindors. You like one of them"

"Hypocrite much?" She turned to him before trying to cancel out Draco's whining.

"Okay, now here comes the blackmailing part. You either come with me on a Hogsmeade date or I'll tell Hermione you have a crush on her"

The girl deadpanned. "Really? That's your blackmail technique?"

"But it's working, isn't it?" He grinned like a maniac before widening once he saw the black-haired girl rolling her eyes and agreed.

Harry was visibly hurt when Draco came strutting into the great hall with Pansy in his hand — neither looking anything but casual, as if they've done this before. Truth be told, it's true. Harry did his best to conceal it. He congratulated him and moved on to say that a deal's a deal and that he's ready for anything. Not only did he lost to Malfoy, he literally lost Malfoy. But wait a damn minute, didn't Pansy once said she's gay as hell?

Pansy, being a Drarry shipper, couldn't take it. It's time to cut the crap. "Nope, that's it. He lied. He likes somebody else" Draco turned to her in horror. Did this bitch just—? Pansy turned to the table their group use to sit on and pointed at Hermione, who was staring at them this whole time. "Hey, Mione. I really like you and your gorgeous smile and your intelligence of a bus. Would you go out with me?"

The latter blushed after a short moment of surprise. She nodded and muttered a soft yes before a few students started cheering, leaving a smile on Pansy's face and a terrified look on Draco's. He rolled his eyes once the room went back to normal and he was left standing there with his rival partner, Harry Potter. "Staying true to your green house traits, I see" Harry's smug look forming back. "Are you that desperate to win by asking your gayest friend to go out with you? You amaze me every time, Malfoy"

"I see you haven't made any progress yourself. So, since neither of us has a date? What do you have in mind?" Draco hoping to let this bet go now that he's exposed to be cheating.

"Don't stop now, Malfoy. We have another week to get ourselves — in ourself I meant me — a date. So, rest assured, I will win this bet."

Now Draco is sure this man is supposed to be in Slytherin.

The bet is re-opened since neither one has actually succeeded in their goal. Draco was left with nothing and has accepted the fact that he will lose a bet against his most prestigious rival, Harry Potter. Oh, how he will crumble in die in despair.

When the last day turned around, both boys met in the courtyard. It was pretty chilly out in late October. Harry only had his thin coat, yet he somehow managed to feel hotter than normal. Draco would agree.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

The two came at the exact time they promised. They were much aware of the small audience that's forming around them — mostly from within their friend group. "So, when will your date come around?" Harry asked.

"When yours do. Oh, wait, my bad. You don't have one."

"Hypocrite much?"

"Yeah, but I'm not the Gryffindor around here. Where's your Gryffindor bravery, Potter? Lost it with your dignity on your way here?" The group just smiled at their new-found entertainment. Harry chuckled. "You're too desperate to win this thing, Malfoy. Pretending to like your friend? That's what a coward does"

The Slytherin hummed. "Coming from a Gryffindor. That must mean something"

"Very witty of you, Malfoy. That must be the reason your crush doesn't like you back" Harry is, again, aware of the irony. Draco just smirked and retorted back. "Continue talking, Potter, then maybe your date might just actually show up"

"And what if he has?" Harry said with a fucking hot smirk. The group looked at each other and gasped quietly. Ron Weasley is really enjoying his popcorn. Pansy and a few others cursed when Draco came back with an oblivious remark. "What? Too scared to come out? Tell him, I'm one but not a homophobic lad"

A gay joke. Classic. "It's not the homophobia he's worried about" Draco tried to keep his breathing steady as Harry strutted with the most annoying hot smirk Draco has ever seen. Fuck. "So? Just embarrassed to be seen with you?" He was still able to reply.

"If so, then the feeling is mutual" Draco snorted, "What a date you are, huh? Extremely romantic. What did you bribe him with? Money? A selfie? A ride on your Nimbus 3000?"

Harry shrugged, "Would you like to know"

"Just trying to get through your lie, Potter." His voice balancing Potter's, both attempting to intimidate the other.

"Then, maybe I should show you" His voice gets deeper, both not entirely realizing that they're just inches away from each other.

And zero inches away when Harry pulled Draco into a kiss.

Draco was as shocked by the kiss as Harry, but neither pulled away. After moments of an attempt to soak up as much of the information he has, he decided to say fuck it and kissed back. It was a strong, longing feeling, both were equally desperate for. It turned way too hot for both before they eventually pulled away, cheeks brighter than the cherry blossoms in Japan.

They two smiled sheepishly, letting the cold act as the reason for their pink tinted cheeks. Forgetting their little audience who tumbled back in happiness when the two most wanted criminals kiss in the middle of the courtyard. "Get it!" Blaise couldn't help but shout from the other end of the yard, followed by a symphony of laughter and blushing boyfriends. "Hm, yes. So you bribed him with a kiss. Classic, Potter"

"So?" Harry smirked, tilting his head to the side. Draco shrugged, "I'd say a solid 8 out of ten"

Harry gasped and chuckled. "Well in my defence, it is quite cold outside"

"Yet it didn't stop you, did it?"

"Nothing ever will" Harry smiled sheepishly. "What I meant to ask is if my crush would want to go out on a date with me?"

"Now you're the desperate one" Draco rolled his eyes before receiving another peck on his cheeks — and coo from the audience. He bit back a smile. "I don't know. What would I get in return?"

"Me. Obviously" Harry shrugged and smiled when he heard laughter from afar. Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Hm. Okay... And a butterbeer as well?"

He shrugged with a smile, "Why not? Shall we?" He offered his hand to take. He did. It felt perfect as they made their way out of the school grounds, receiving cheers from their dramatic supportive friends and going wherever their mind and soul takes them — most likely to bed.


End file.
